


Brawling Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The BoyToyWonder learns the ropes of being a superhero.





	Brawling Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“We’ve talked about this before, JT. You’re not a superhero,” Rage chided as he lightly smoothed a wet cloth over JT’s bloodied chest. 

“And neither were you until you made the decision to become one,” JT countered, wincing as Rage pressed too hard against a particularly tender spot. “Now it is my turn to make that decision and I’m choosing to help you. To watch your back when you can’t.” 

“Somehow I don’t think watching my back entails the damage you’ve inflicted upon yourself,” Rage said quietly as he tenderly cleaned his lover of evidence of the night’s activities. “You are not equipped the same way that I am for the fight.” 

“So I don’t have super powers. Big deal,” JT protested, reaching out to snake his fingers into Rage’s hair. “It doesn’t mean that I can’t help you. Nothing is going to stop me from helping you.” 

Sighing, Rage leaned forward so that his forehead was resting against JT’s. “I want you safe. I want you around for a long time.” 

“That’s the exact same thing I want for you,” JT insisted, holding Rage’s face between his palms. “I will not stand idly by while you place yourself in harm’s way.” 

“I will not fight with you on this matter, JT,” Rage stated firmly. 

JT grinned broadly despite the pain he was in. 

“But if you follow me again I will tie you to the bed whenever I go out,” Rage swore, his gaze unwavering. “Now lie back and let me finish cleaning you up.” 

JT obediently stretched out on the regenerative bed, allowing its healing powers and Rage’s comforting touch to heal the myriad of injuries he had acquired from their battle with the gang of homophobes intent on raiding a club full of partying twinks. He had been thrown through a glass tabletop and as a result was covered with a number of small cuts which spouted a surprising amount of blood. 

“Now rest, my love. Heal,” Rage instructed as he drew the deep blue duvet over JT’s reclined form. 

“Where are you going?” JT mumbled sleepily, reaching for Rage’s hand. “Stay.” 

Leaning over, Rage brushed a kiss against JT’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon enough. Now sleep.” 

~*~*~ 

THE NEXT NIGHT..... 

JT watched, frustrated, as Rage fought yet another gang of Gayopolis’ goons. It took every ounce of self control he possessed to remain out of the action, watching instead from a rooftop overlooking the alley where the two forces did battle. As he had been a week before when he had rescued Rage from the dastardly hands of the Vermin Brothers, JT was outfitted in a pair of black leather pants and fitted tank. He appeared every bit the superhero, but was sidelined instead, forced to watch rather than participate. 

Catching sight of a minion sneaking from the shadows below his perch, JT casually pushed a flowerpot over the roof’s edge, delighting when he saw it knock the evil doer to the ground. 

~*~*~ 

Unknown to JT, at the opposite end of the roof, four members of the Soldiers of Light gang were creeping towards him, their footsteps muffled by the fight below. 

~*~*~ 

Seeing Rage momentarily thrown down by a blinding beam of light from the leader of the Soldiers of Light, it was all JT could do not to jump into action. When Rage was knocked down a second time, JT decided that he needed to disobey his partner in order to save him. Reaching into the bag at his side, JT pulled out a grappling gun to help him get down to street level quicker. The BoyToyWonder fired off the gun, cheering silently when the grappling hook latched on to the opposite ledge. 

“Hang on a--” 

JT was cut when he was yanked backwards, two hands holding each arm while another covered his mouth and a fourth set fastened a blindfold over his eyes. The hands on his mouth were soon replaced with duct tape while his hands were being tied tightly behind his back. 

“Say goodbye to your disgusting life, BoyToyWonder,” a voice snarled in his ear. 

~*~*~ 

LATER THAT NIGHT..... 

“JT,” Rage called as he entered their bedroom, his eyes immediately going to the regenerative bed where he expected the younger man to be. 

The bed was empty. 

As was the kitchen. 

The entertainment room. 

The library. 

The rooftop garden. 

Every room in Rage’s lair yielded no sign of JT or where he had gone. 

Rage was just about to head back out into the city in search of his beloved when there was a knock at the door. Quickly shedding his mask and throwing on a blue silk robe to cover up his armor, Rage made his way to the door. On the other side was a non-descrip delivery man with a package for his alter ego Braeden Kenroy, adman. 

Taking the package into his study, Rage set it down on the desk and shed the robe before slumping down in the high backed leather chair. He picked up the package and stared at it from every angle, paying particular attention to the strange ensignia that replaced a return address. Rage heaved a great sigh as he finally opened the package. 

And immediately dropped it back down onto the desk. 

Inside the box was a backpack, black tanktop and a photograph.... 

Of JT suspended upside down in a bare room. Blindfolded and gagged with his hands bound behind his back. 

~*~*~ 

“So this is Rage’s beloved.” 

“Such a small thing, is he not, to have such power invested in him?” 

“Power that we could so easily harness.” 

“Not could, will. JT’s powers will be ours to command.” 

“And what if Rage finds him before we can reprogram him?” 

“It won’t matter. He will be our emissary and help us to rid the world of the homosexual menace.” 

Entombed in darkness, JT raged silently against the ones who held him captive and were intending to destroy his very existence. 

“Are you ready to be the emissary of God, JT?” 

~*~*~ 

“Soldiers of Light,” Rage muses as he stared at the group’s website, the ensignia on the site matching the one on the package he had been sent. “Why do you want JT? Of all the queers in Gayopolis, why JT?” 

~*~*~ 

“Take off the blindfold. I want to see those glorious eyes.” 

JT cried out into the duct tape still covering his mouth as light seeped into his eyes for the first time in many hours. Blinking rapidly to help adjust his eyes to the light, JT saw his captors for the first time. Two elderly priests in black habits complete with the white collars. 

The younger of the pair, a relatively good looking man with greying hair took hold of JT’s face, leaning in close. “The very color of Mary’s cloak, do you not agree, Peter?” 

“Completely,” Peter agreed, leaning into JT’s line of sight. “Such beautiful eyes. They will serve Our Lord well.” 

Panicking, JT threw his head back only to have it impact with the back of the chair he was locked to with leather straps. With no chance for escape it took only moments for them to hold JT’s head stationary once again. 

“There is no fighting it, JT. There is a great power locked within you and the Lord has decreed that we shall be the ones to bring it out,” Peter stated calmly as unseen hands fastened a leather strap around his forehead, locking him immobile to the chair. “You will make amends for your sinful existence and be admitted into the Lord’s bosom upon your death.” 

~*~*~ 

Rage bent down and picked up the fired grappling gun that sat propped up against the roof ledge. With his eyes he followed the spewed length of rope that stretched across the alley to the opposite building. 

“I should have tied you to the bed,” Rage snickered, raking his fingers through his hair. “What on earth were you thinking following me here?” 

Launching himself across the alley in a single bound, Rage gathered up the grappling hook before descending back down into the alley where he’d fought only earlier that night. The first thing his eyes focused on once his feet touched ground was a shattered flower pot and knew instantly that JT had something to do with its present position. 

“Interfering brat,” Rage mumbled affectionately under his breath as passed the flower pot, making his way out to the street in search of any clues of where JT had been taken. 

~*~*~ 

There was only the blinding light. The priests had covered his eyes with something and then the light had come. Till it was all there was. 

The light...... And the voice. 

“There shall be no whores of the daughters of Israel, nor a sodomite of the sons of Israel.” 

“Then shalt thou bring forth that men or that women, which have committed that wicked thing, unto the gates, even that men or that women, and shalt stone them with stones till they die.” 

“And when the Lord thy God shall deliver them before thee; thou shalt smite them, and utterly destroy them; thou shalt make no covenant with them, nor show mercy unto them.” 

“The Lord thy God hath chosen thee to be a special people unto himself, above all people that are in the face of the earth” 

“And thou shalt consume all people which the Lord thy God shall deliver thee; thy eye shall have no pity upon them....” 

~*~*~ 

Rage stumbled in his footsteps, a strange light flashing behind his eyes. He was inside an old warehouse that had once been the home of the Soldiers of Light, pieces of their paperwork still remaining. The group owned a great deal of property in Gayopolis and the surrounding area, more than Rage had been aware of. And each place he had searched for any sign of his beloved. The warehouse that he was in was his last chance to find JT before he had to go back to the drawing board and search out new places where to Soldiers of Light had taken the blonde. 

“Rage!” 

Steadying himself against a dust covered desk, Rage raked is fingers through his disheveled hair. “Not again....” 

The light flashed behind his eyes a second time and as his vision returned, Rage noticed a piece of paper on the ground. It was half burned and trampled, but the address on it was clearly identifiable. Clenching the scrap of paper in his fist, Rage stalked out of the warehouse. 

“I’m never letting you out of the bedroom again,” Rage mumbled under his breath as he stepped out into the pre-dawn light. 

~*~*~ 

JT sat up with a start, a loud gasp escaping his lips. He was alone, completely unbound and lying in the center aisle of an old church. JT quickly scrambled to his feet and immediately bolted towards the exit. 

And collided with an invisible wall which sent him tumbling back to the dusty carpet. 

“You did not think we would let you go so easily, JT,” Peter chuckled from behind him. 

JT spun around on his hands and knees, staring at the two priests who stood before the alter. “You did something to me. What did you do to me?” 

“We did nothing,” Peter said, descending the steps and starting down the aisleway to where JT was slowly rising to his feet. “It is Our Lord God that has gifted you with the power to rid the world of all sinners.” 

“And what makes you think I’m gonna do his bidding?” JT growled, backing away from the advancing priest. “He’s never done anything for me.” 

“He will give you an eternity of bliss.” 

JT snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and standing his ground. “Call me odd, but I’m more interested in the here and now. So tell him thanks, but no thanks.” 

Peter smiled cruelly, one corner of his lips turning up in a smirk. “I’m sorry, JT, but refusal is not an option.” 

JT’s eyes widened as he was surrounded on all sides by some of the same soldiers that had taken him captive. Reacting instinctively, the way that Rage had taught him, JT crouched into a defensive posture. The first few he was able to knock away, but the fourth caught him unawares and JT was found himself thrown to the ground, the fighter going down with him. Before he had a chance to react, to free himself, there was someone holding down each of his limbs. 

“It looks as though I was mistaken, JT,” Peter drawled as he made his way over to the group of men on the floor. “You need some more time in the tank.” 

“NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!” JT screamed, arching his back off the ground. 

The words were not even out of his mouth when the whole room was engulfed in an intense light. 

Which faded the instant JT closed his eyes. 

~*~*~ 

Rage was still a few blocks from the address on the scrap of paper when there was an explosion of light in the direction he was headed. The paper slipped from his grasp, fluttering to the ground as Rage flew in the direction of the light. The light was the same as the one he’d seen at the warehouse which meant that JT was there. 

The source of the light was an old church, half fallen apart and hidden mostly by trees. 

As he got closer, Rage noticed a figure darting from the front of the church. A figure that he knew intimately. 

“JT!” Rage shouted as he began his descent, wanting to get to his love as soon as possible. 

The person stopped immediately, his gaze shooting upwards. “Rage!” 

The instant the Rage’s feet were set firmly on the ground JT bolted into his arms. Rage held onto the blonde tightly, his eyes scanning the church for any sign of the ones who’d taken JT from him. 

“Let’s go home,” JT whispered in his ear, placing a hand on Rage’s cheek and turning his face towards him. “No one will follow.... At least not for a while.” 

“What are you--” 

“I’ll explain at home,” JT promised him, leaning into Rage’s body tiredly. 

“Home,” Rage agreed, his lips moving against JT’s forehead. 

Scooping the smaller man up into his arms, Rage took off into the sky once again. 

~*~*~ 

Hoisting a thug off the ground by the front of his shirt, Rage failed to notice the one sneaking up behind him with a tire iron clenched in his fists. 

However, a quick flash of light told him that JT, or rather, the BoyToyWonder, had caught it and quickly dispatched of the bad guy. 

Sure enough, when he turned his head to the right, a leather clad blonde stood twenty feet away, a hand raised to the visor that covered his eyes. 

“I told you that you needed me to watch your back,” JT grinned as he let out another beam of light from the visor, this time aiming at goon making his way down the fire escape. 

“Interfering brat.”


End file.
